The War with No End
by Amanda dragon
Summary: Bowser tries to defend his castle with a dragon but being the failure he is, it results in his capture. Rated for future chapters.
1. In the Beginning

Amanda dragon- Now for a more serious story!! I shall still be continuing with the Gateway to Hyrule!! I am writing this because most of the Mario fan fictions are about how he defeats Bowser and there are no Mario war things. This won't be as random or silly as my other one and borrows bits from Mario, Zelda, Panzer Dragoon, Eragon, Drakan and anything else that it reminds you of. Rating may have to go up if I want to describe what happens in the fights clearly. It's mainly rated for violence and gore, not nudity or drugs. There is some language but nothing going too far. One more thing, Mario isn't the main character but will pop up later. The dragons and riders will communicate using mind speech (like in Eragon). I don't own much. I only own this computer, Nemesis and some of the other dragons, a few evil dudes, the castle, the story line, Bowser's sister and many more stuff. This takes place before the Mario games. It is mainly a Mario story although it may not seem like it at first.  
  
Chapter one- In the Beginning...  
  
Prologue  
  
Every kingdom has a king. Some are kind and fight their own battles, while others are greedy and are set out to find and use weapons of mass destruction. One of these weapons is dragons. Some kings find dragon eggs when they are young and bond with the creature inside, while others force their servants to bond with it, in fear that it may be a legendary Solowing dragon. Solowing dragons are dragons in special armour and can shoot arrows of light out of their mouths instead of fire. They don't have four legs like any other dragon, they only have two. They are shaped like birds. They are feared because they are much more powerful than any other dragon and their riders feel all of its pain and feelings and vice-versa. No rider has ever lived when their Solowing dragon died. This is a story about one king and his Solowing dragon.  
  
A huge boulder came crashing through the wall of one of the towers. A koopa was standing by the window. It had a large, green shell with spikes on it. Only the royal koopas had hair and this one had bright red hair with two big, curved horns on either side of his head. This one was the Bowser, the Koopa King. Bowser glared angrily out of the small triangular window at the human army that wanted to take control of his fortress. He knew his army could take them down without his or Nemesis's help. He wished that he could shout loud enough to tell his army to take down the catapults that were practically destroying the castle. He glared at the catapults with his intimidating red eyes. Another boulder hit the tower. He'd had enough. He took a deep breath and shot a ball of fire towards it. It blew up and its charred remains flew everywhere and hit soldiers from the enemy's army. Bowser then realised that he had made a big mistake. His attack had notified the enemy where he was and several catapults faced the tower he was in. He then wondered where to go. His sister locked him in his room for 'safe keeping'. He thought he was safer outside at the moment. He watched the catapults being loaded with heavy rocks and he started to panic. Bowser then attempted to open the diamond encrusted door (another one of his sister's 'safe keeping' things) with brute strength. It obviously didn't work and he fell to the ground. Bowser wasn't going to send his dragon outside because it was just as dangerous as the boulders hitting him but he had no choice.  
  
Nemesis, get your scaly ass outside and take down those catapults please.  
  
You gave me orders to stay inside.  
  
Stop wasting time!! I am about to be smushed by rocks and you care about those orders I gave you last century!! You are loyal but PLEASE TAKE DOWN THE CATAPULTS BEFORE BOTH OF US DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!  
  
Fine.  
  
He was glad his dragon didn't go on about good manners for once. Bowser recalled last time there were archers facing his tower and Nemesis went on about how impolite it was to not say please. His name certainly didn't match his personality.  
  
He looked outside the window again and his stomach churned. The catapults were ready to fire. He thought about jumping out the window but remembered that his sister also made his windows small so he had no hope of jumping out because of her bloody 'safe keeping' reasons. Bowser vowed to chuck his sister out of a window if he survived.  
  
Finally, he heard his dragon's familiar war cry as it came into view. It was hovering above the nearest catapult. Its green scales glittered in the sunlight and it cast an eerie shadow across the desert land. Its light grey armour reflects the many arrows that were being shot at the Solowing dragon. The enemy army looked up in fear. It shot out a lightning quick beam of white light which blew up the catapult and many people near it.  
  
Well done, but I don't think you have noticed the other catapults that are aiming at me!!  
  
I am going as quickly as possible.  
  
It blew up another two catapults. There were a few left. Bowser watched as the fourth catapult blew up. He shot fire out of the window again and hit another catapult. Now his army just had to destroy the humans and catapults, then it would be over and he could chuck his sister out of the window in delight. He turned around to sit down. He forgot that his sister had also removed the chairs for her 'safe keeping' reasons. He hated her at this moment in time.  
  
Watch out!!! There's another one!! It's been fired!!  
  
Bowser slowly turned around and ran to the window.  
  
Where?!!  
  
He caught a glimpse of a man in blue dungarees and a red hat near a catapult before he got a huge boulder in his face.  
  
Outside...  
  
Nemesis felt a huge surge of pain in its face. It glanced at the tower which Bowser was in. It was in ruins. Nemesis directed itself to land in the green, castle courtyard. There it lay, in pain and exhausted. It could hear the triumphant cries of the enemy. It vowed revenge.  
  
The koopa army had almost destroyed the human army. The small celebration had ended quickly as the koopas marched in for the kill. The humans scattered and ran for their lives before anyone could harm them.  
  
Inside the castle...  
  
Bowser's sister gazed out of the window. She was a ten-year-old koopa who had long blond hair, a lilac shall and big purple eyes. She looked slightly like her older brother. She was watching the humans run away in fear. It made her smile. She wondered how her brother was coping with all of her 'safe keeping' rules. Some of the rules were pointless because she knew he definitely wouldn't eat a chair or book, but it was fun to watch him suffer. She stuck her head out of her large window to see Bowser's tower. It was in ruins. Half of it was on the sand. She ran out of her room screaming and cursing (she knew some pretty good swear words for her age). She ran into the courtyard and saw Nemesis, her brother's dragon, lying on the floor practically bleeding to death. The blood was forming a small, red river around the platform it was on. She hesitated before stepping over the blood. She checked to make sure it was breathing. It was and she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
I am alive.  
  
She froze. She had no idea where that voice had come from.  
  
It's me.  
  
"Brother?" she gasped  
  
No, Nemesis.  
  
"Oh." She said, a little disappointed that it wasn't him.  
  
I think you went a bit too far with that 'safe keeping' thing of yours.  
  
"I know." She groaned and walked away from the dragon. She slowly opened the door and crept onto the hot desert sand. She looked around for any signs of danger. Finding none, she walked up to the ruined tower as the rest of it caved in on itself. She looked down at the rubble.  
  
Amanda dragon- I haven't thought of a name for her yet. I don't have a single clue. I know it may not have been the best opening in the world, but it had to be done. If you want a picture of any character featured in this I can email it (after I get the bloody scanner working)!! It is rated for later chapters and just incase PG-13 wasn't high enough if you were wondering. I just made up Bowser's sister (I am not saying he has one for real) because I was saving the koopalings for later...  
  
Please R & R! Flame if necessary though I don't want you to... 


	2. Brooklyn

Amanda dragon- Woooo!! Two reviews!! That was more than I expected!! This story is now devoted to Lexial 147 as she is just about the only person reviewing (I don't know who the dood is...)!!! I don't own much and please R & R!! Bowser's sister will now be called... Kelina. Also, I am leaving out Mario and Luigi's annoying Italian accent. It does my head in...  
  
Bob- This is naff...  
  
Amanda dragon- I KNOW!! ... The force is with you...  
  
Chapter 2- Brooklyn  
  
"Brother? Are you dead yet?" Kelina whispered at the rubble. There was a moan. She crept over and lifted up a rock. There were a few hundred more rocks under it. She didn't know what to do. She picked up another one.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
She couldn't find anything in the small, disgrace to all holes, hole she had dug. She then felt a hot, steamy breath going down her back. She turned around.  
  
Nemesis had grown tired of watching her pathetic attempts at digging and wanted to help. It stuffed its head in the tiny hole and pulled up sharply making huge boulders fly everywhere. "GENTLY!!! GENTLY!!" She yelled at it. It continued to chuck boulders everywhere. Then a golden creature was seen flying through the rocks. Kelina sweatdropped as her brother landed among the rocks. She walked up to Bowser, who was lying face down on a rock. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Getting a tan." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"You can't get a tan though..." She said.  
  
"I know... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING AND.... Huh? AHHHHH!!" He screeched while he fell through a portal which had opened up for no apparent reason. Kelina and Nemesis both sweatdropped.  
  
_I know what is happening!! He is leaving me to baby-sit you!! I am offended!  
_  
Kelina sighed as Nemesis flew away. What was she going to tell dad?  
  
Somewhere far, far away... (Brooklyn)  
  
Two men are sitting on a couch watching T.V., eating popcorn and trying to shove each other off the sofa. One of the men is fat, has a moustache, a red hat with 'm' on it, blue dungarees and a red t-shirt. The other is as skinny as a stick, has a green hat with 'l' on it, the same moustache, a blue t-shirt and green dungarees.  
  
"That was strange being in that desert," the skinny one said. "Especially with them strange turtle things. Did you see the size of that fire ball that went shooting out of the tower? Or the flying lizard thing?"  
  
"I know! I was there" the fat one said while noticing a bottle of vodka in front of him. "Luigi!! Pass the vodka!"  
  
"It is right in front of you Mario. Get it yourself fat ass!" Luigi shouted.  
  
"You shouldn't call me a fat ass! You are the fat one!" Mario boomed.  
  
"Really!!?" Luigi laughed.  
  
"Let's stop this argument. Brothers shouldn't argue, especially us."  
  
"Yeh, but you are still a fat ass!"  
  
"Why you..." Mario begun, but was interrupted by a large bang and roar coming from upstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Luigi snapped.  
  
"Let's go check it out..." Mario said as he begun to walk up the stairs.  
  
"I am scared..." Luigi whimpered.  
  
"It is probably the cat." They heard a faint rustling in the room they were standing in front of.  
  
"Wait a minute. I'll go get the wrench." Luigi whispered. He ran quietly down and back up the stairs with the wrench in his hands. Mario opened the door...  
  
Back at the koopa castle...  
  
"Where is my son!!? I wish to see my son!!" The old koopa snapped.  
  
"He is...err... sitting outside." Kelina said, looking at the throne which the old koopa was behind.  
  
"Then why is he not there?!"  
  
"Um... Ah...yes...he wanted to...er...go and fish." Kelina said.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that!?"  
  
"Uh... Oh look! Sandy wants me to go play with her outside! I'd better go! Nice talking to you gramps!" Kelina said as she ran outside and took the long way round to her room.  
  
Amanda dragon- A very short chapter I am afraid to say. I wanted it to be long as well... Next chapter will be longer!  
  
Bob- This is still naff and shall always be naff! (Gets hit by a shoe) 


	3. Attacks and an Argument

Amanda dragon- Thank you for the reviews!!! This story is now devoted to no one!! I know Mario and Luigi shouldn't call each other fat asses but, it reminded me of something and I had to put it in. You should now realise that Bowser is one of the main characters and will suffer through the rest of the story like the other main characters. I think this chapter is particularly rubbish and I promise it will get better!  
  
Bob- The whole story is rubbish... (Gets hit by another shoe)  
  
Chapter 3- Attacks and an Argument  
  
Mario and Luigi slowly and silently pushed the door open. There was a red patch of something on the carpet and one of the beds was ripped apart. "Luigi, go get the police." Mario asked.  
  
"Why do I have to do everything for you?" Luigi replied.  
  
"Just do it!" Mario snapped. Luigi slunk off. Mario walked into the room. He inspected the red patch. It was damp and it looked like blood. He heard a faint rustling and he saw a shadow dart past. Then he saw the shadow again as it stopped. It was monstrous. Whatever it was had 2 horns on its head and was in the shape of a huge lizard. He turned around and saw it. It was worse looking than the shadow. It lunged at him.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
_For the last time, I am not going to let you ride me!!  
_  
"I'll be good! I promise!" Kelina said.  
  
_No. I ain't babysitting you either!!  
_  
"Aww... Can't you tell me where about Bowser is?" Kelina asked.  
  
_Fine. He is in a place called Brooklyn. And...  
_  
_I have found a human hideout!_  
  
"Who is that?!" Kelina asked, surprised at the new voice.  
  
_That is your brother.  
_  
"Brother!! Get your ass back in the castle right now! Dad wants you and he doesn't seem happy about it!" Kelina yelled.  
  
_He didn't hear you. You can't talk to him.  
_  
"You tell him!"  
  
_Kelina says hi._  
  
"WHAT!!? I very well did not say that!! YOU LIAR!! TELL HIM WHAT I SAID!!"  
  
Back at Brooklyn...  
  
Luigi heard a scream of pain coming from upstairs. "Get the police over here as soon as possible!!" He quickly said. He threw the phone down and picked up the gun the policeman had left while he was inspecting the house for drugs (there was a business starting in Brooklyn). He ran upstairs. He slammed the door open and charged into the room. The first thing he saw in the room was Mario's wounded body on the floor. Something had bitten a chunk out of his arm. Luigi was going to help him up until someone slammed the door shut, with such strength, that the whole house shook. He looked behind and saw it. It growled at him and its red eyes glinted in the darkness. Luigi attempted to pick up Mario but it failed. The creature lunged at him and started roaring and snarling at him. It struck out with its claws and pierced through cloth, flesh and bone. Luigi cried out in pain and dropped the gun. The creature charged into him and sent him flying across the room. It slowly walked up to the injured form of Luigi. As he looked upon it, it looked as if it was smiling. Then a gun shot was heard from behind the creature. It fell to the ground. Luigi smiled to see Mario holding the gun, which had smoke coming out of it.  
  
Back at the castle...  
  
"Go on!! Let me talk to him!" Kelina asked.  
  
_He said ouch._  
  
"Why is he saying ouch!!? I deserve to know what is happening!!"  
  
_IF I KNEW WHY HE SAID OUCH I WOULD OF... OUCH!!!_  
  
"WHAT NOW!!? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OR ELSE I'LL TELL DADDY ON YOU!!" Kelina screamed. Then she noticed Nemesis was on the ground. "Stop faking it." She said. She narrowed her eyes when Nemesis wouldn't stop flailing on the sand. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
_Don't worry about me. I'll just lie on the sand in pain. I am going to kill Bowser when he gets back...  
_  
"KELINA!!" Someone shouted. She frowned when she noticed the very old koopa running towards her. "WHAT ON EARTH IS NEMESIS DOING ON THE GROUND!!" He screamed.  
  
"Um... Sunbathing." She replied.  
  
"Then why is he bleeding!?"  
  
"It's paint."  
  
"It is very well not paint!"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"And why is Bowser's tower all over the floor and why is he lying on top of it Kelina!?" She looked at the ruins and saw her brother on a large rock. "BOWSER!! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" The old koopa yelled. Bowser stuck up his middle finger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR GUARDIAN!! I RAISED YOU!!" He yelled and ran up to him. "What do you have to say about this!?"  
  
"Mrmph mff mnumf." He replied, not removing his face from the rock.  
  
"Talk properly!"  
  
"Munf."  
  
"NOW!!" the koopa snaps. Bowser just slides down the rock and is followed by Nemesis fainting. "Why am I burdened with this embarrassment of a son?"  
  
"Because... hey!! Nemesis is up!" Kelina said. Nemesis slowly got to its feet.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH MY SON!!?" He yelled.  
  
_He is sleeping dumbass.  
_  
"I know!"  
  
_And by the way Morton, get a life. You can't just sit on a chair all day long. I have wanted to say that for years._  
  
"You are making me angry. Very angry. I can banish you out of MY kingdom."  
  
_It's not yours. It's ours.  
_  
With that, Morton roared in rage, drew his sword and charged towards the sleeping form of Bowser.  
  
Amanda dragon- Sorry if this chapter isn't good. I am writing this late at night so I am basically half asleep while this was being written. Pretty please read and review. Please? 


	4. The Other Dragon

Amanda dragon- Sorry for the wait, I didn't have the chance to post this in a while and I got very, very lazy and addicted to Final Fantasy. Thank you very much for your reviews. They all make me happy to see that some people actually like this story! I'm sorry if the story gets boring at times, it's just the way I write. Most of this story shall be on the Koopa's side of the story. I DO NOT own the Mario characters, if I did, I would kill off Mario, Peach and Daisy and make Bowser rule the Mushroom kingdom!! MWAHAHA!! (Gets slapped round the head by a white glove)  
  
Chapter 4- The Other Dragon  
  
Morton ran screaming towards Bowser, his long sword glinting in the sunset. He used Bowser as a doormat and ran behind a rock. Kelina and Nemesis both heard two men yelling. Then there was silence. Morton came out dragging two unconscious men, Mario and Luigi. Several koopa soldiers came out and took Mario, Luigi and Bowser back into the castle. Nemesis flew away while Kelina walked back with Morton.  
  
As they walked in, something was not right. There was a strange smell lingering in the air. They walked through the stone passageway and slammed open the doors. The great hall was a mess. The tables had been ripped apart, the walls were pasted with blood and dead bodies were scattered across the floor like confetti. Kelina and Morton gasped at the gruesome sight. They cautiously stepped over the bodies to the stairway. "What has happened?" Kelina asked.  
  
"IF I KNEW I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!!" Morton shouted.  
  
"Excuuuuuuuuuse me for asking."  
  
A candle holder came rolling over to them from behind an upturned table. Morton signalled at Kelina to be quiet and crept over to the table. There was a ragged, old snake hissing at them. He sighed and turned around. There was a massive Solowing dragon standing behind Kelina with drool dripping out of its mouth.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital wing...  
  
The Koopa nurse groaned. There were a lot of loud bangs coming from downstairs which could wake Bowser. She had spent ages trying to get him to shut up and sleep. She was wondering what all the banging was about. She stared out the window at the boring view of sand and sand dunes, except, there was a strange fuzzy, black outline on the horizon. Then the main gate burst open. A pink coloured solowing dragon flew out, carrying a screaming koopa girl. Kelina. She walked back and the white bed which Bowser was on was empty. The door behind her slammed shut. She walked over and fixed the duvet. When it looked presentable, she resumed her spying out the window. Nemesis came flying through the main gate with Bowser on its back. They chased the pink dragon. They followed it, but it was faster and was quickly out of sight.  
  
_Now what?  
  
Why don't we check out that thing down there which looks like a catapult.  
  
That's no catapult...  
_  
A huge net came flying out of the 'catapult' and ensnared them both. They fell out of the air and landed on the soft sand below.

.

.

.

.

.

Suspenseful isn't it?

.

.

.

.

Keep scrolling down

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MWAHAHA!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today I am in a good mood, so I shall go back to the story.  
  
Bowser and Nemesis lay on the ground, in an awkward position, shouting at each other.  
  
_GET YOUR ARMOUR AWAY FROM MY LEG!! IT IS BEGINNING TO HURT!!  
  
YOU ARE CRUSHING MY TAIL!!  
  
HOW DO YOU THINK MY FOOT FEELS, TRAPPED UNDER YOU WING AND ALL!!  
  
YOU STILL THINK YOU SHOULD GET YOUR ASS OUTTA MY FACE!!!  
  
WELL I AIN'T CHUFFED ABOUT HAVING YOUR GREEN, SMELLY FEET IN MY FACE!! I CAN SEE THINGS LIVING IN THEM!!  
  
WELL AT LEAST YOU HAVE GOT MORE OF A VIEW THAN I HAVE!!  
  
You seriously need to see a doctor about your feet. They smell. They make me want to cry. Seriously.  
  
SHUT UP!! I BET MY FEET ARE BETTER THAN YOURS!!  
  
HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT TO BET THEN??!  
  
Let's change the subject shall we? There are people walking towards us.  
  
CUT THE ROPES!!  
  
Do you think I haven't tried that yet?  
  
I did, until you said that.  
  
The dragon is with them.  
  
Oh joy. We are going to be eaten alive by a PINK dragon. How joyous. __Well I am defiantly going to suffocate from the smell wafting around your feet.  
  
SHUT UP ABOUT MY FEET!!  
  
How can I? I never want to eat food again. It is grotesque.  
  
The dragon has grabbed the end of the bag. I think it is going to fly away with us.  
  
Yes. Let it fly away with us, into the sunset.  
  
Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?  
  
Yes.  
  
One thing that will make you think. When it flies away into the sky, my foot will probably be pushed in to your face.  
  
WHAT!!!?? The mere thought of that makes me sick.  
_  
The dragon roared and spread its great wings. It then took off with the large bundle it had to carry.  
  
Amanda dragon- That was a break from the sort of seriousness. Sorry if you were disappointed. I ran out of ideas and I had to leave it at a sort of cliffhanger. That is the reason for the suspense genre thing. Anyway, pretty please (with a cherry on top) read and review. Please?


End file.
